


izuku is quiet but when things seem hard he speaks and do things no one could even with or without a quirk

by izuku_deku134



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuku Needs a Hug, Izuku is Link, but zelda healed it, gang orca is izuku's dad, izuku already deafeated ganon but recived a massive scar on his stomach, izuku can control all earth, izuku can control wind, izuku can summon shields no one have a clue why, izuku has a hidden quirk, izuku has a ice and fire quirk, izuku has a lightning quirk, izuku has a water quirk, izuku has the master sword and the hylian shield, izuku is badass using nothing but skills, izuku is married to zelda, izuku is quiet, izuku is talktive, izuku will defeat ganon, listen to zelda breath of the wild music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku_deku134/pseuds/izuku_deku134
Summary: no summary cuz im bad at these
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

izuku has been always weird when he was a kid he would sing songs that no one knew he would always be quiet and only speaks to his mom izuku will always practice with a small sword that his mom made for him she believed that he would be great someday izuku will always show courage like always saving cats from dogs or vise versa animals seems to always go near him and seemed friendly to him it was brought off that he had a nature quirk but they were wrong untill one day

izuku will always wake up with a smile on his face has he picks up his sword as he begins to train with it showing off moves that even the best swordsmen at the time would praise him for it inko was always show pride when she would teach her son to cook as he did cook amazing things someone told her these things to learn how to fight to cook and how to be steathly so she did these things to help him to whatever he had to do she looked at the time and sees its 1 pm and allmost 2 pm so she got ready and told izuku

inko: izuku sweetie its time for your quirk test!

izuku: okay mom

inko looked at him kind of with pity he never had any friends he would always shake his head when he met bakugo he would just ingore him and avoid him at possible she did not know why she told mistuki about this but she just shurgged her shoulders izuku will always talk to mistuki or marisu but not kastuki it was always weird to her but she just shurgged it off they got in the car and drove off to the hostipitle because izuku was four at the time when they arrive there izuku will wait patiently for his mother to be with him his mother sat with him and they wait for a while until a doctor come up came up and guiding them for their doctor she was a nice lady her name was paya no last name she was really sweet sometimes they would cook for her and give her some food they came inside paya's office room

inko: hi paya we are here for izuku's quirk register 

paya: okay let me do some test then we will come back

paya gestured izuku to come with her inko sat there smiling she always knew paya she was her friend and izuku will always talk with her and not with the other doctors here inko waited there for some time and paya and izuku came back and izuku sat down next to her 

paya: inko good news your son has powerfull quirks

inko: quirks?

paya: yes as you can see here 

she shows a xray of izuku's foot with the pinky not having a extra joint in his foot 

paya: izuku has 7 quriks right now but he can only use the lightning quirk as if right now his body needs to delevop more to use them if he uses them to early his body will strain so has if right now izuku will need to train his lightning quirk and if any of the other quirks need to be trained to and he has a another power to

inko: you mean quirk?

paya: no power you see izuku can summon shields i dont know why he can summon them but he can so you need to be carefull with his quirks 

inko: i have a request paya 

paya: what is it inko

inko: do you think you can make it that he only has a lightning quirk please?

paya: why is that?

inko: im afraid that he will be bullied at school for being a villain that has more then one quirk

paya: oh i understand inko 

inko: thank you 

they leave with giving paya some dinner they made together paya said thank you and they leave and they are heading home and they got home inko told izuku to sit down 

inko: izuku honey please promise me that you will only use your lightning quirk the other ones are for emergency 

izuku: yes mam i will only use those for only a emergency 

inko patted his head 

they went to sleep that night izuku had a nightmare there were all these things going around then he spotted two persons the other one with the sword he seemed to be panting the things spotted him 

??: link save yourself go! I'll be fine don't worry about me! run!

the one link stands up with his sword as this thing was walking towards them the girl seemed to be worried about link the thing locked its eyes at link getting ready to shoot him the girl pushed him out of the way and used somekind of powers to stop the thing and the things fell over link fell on to the ground as the girl looked at her hands

??: was- was that the power?

the girl turned around to spot link on the ground as she rushed towards him trying to shake him up 

??: no no! link get up!

link coughed as the girl holds him in her arms 

??: you're going to be just fine

link looks at her trying to do something as he goes limb the girl burys her face in his blue shirt crying 

then he wakes up sweating he looks at his hands and thought why did she look so familiar ? then his mom comes through the door 

inko: izuku are you okay? 

izuku puts his hands on his cheek to find tears coming down his face he was crying really hard he looks at his mom inko just hugged him and making sure he falls alseep it was in the middle of the night she was getting some water when she heard izuku screamed she rushed in his room to find him crying she hugged him tightly as he falls asleep again

inko thoughts 'what was he dreaming about ?'

she thought as she lays izuku down on the bed she went to sleep after she checked everything in his room making sure he was safe it was the next day izuku woke up really tired wanting to sleep more he groans as he gets up 

for the past few years 

izuku's nightmares has not yet been forgotten as it lays in his brain forever it was always the same nightmare or could he call it a nightmare he has been training and training his mom bought him a bow for his 15 birthday deciding he was ready for one izuku practice is as much as he can before he goes off he knows someone is calling him his mom knows too izuku told her and it broke her heart but she understands the bow was not that bad she made the arrows herself a friend of hers tought her how to make them and she is now teaching how to make arrows with izuku izuku was a smart kid he knew everything he was supoosed to do he was a brave kid who did not rely on his lightning quirk that had no drawbacks izuku was always kind he was always helping everyone he can even helped kids who were lost and guide them home the parents would always praise inko for her awesome parenting for making izuku the way he was she always told him it was in his blood to help others 

izuku was in school like always wiriting down notes the school praised both bakugo and izuku for there quirks and skills but izuku will always brushed it off izuku looked at the window and knew it was time to go she was calling him izuku packed his things the teacher saw him packed up

randle: uh midoriya its not time to go yet what are you doing ?

izuku looked at him no one was exepting him to speak 

izuku: she called me so i must leave thank you randle sensei for teaching me for these years 

randle chuckled

randle: it sounds like your leaving this school 

izuku looked at him sadly randle knew he was not kidding round his mom let him know he was there homeroom teacher he sighed 

randle: i guess its that time eh?

izuku smiled and nodded 

randle: im going to miss you izuku but be carefull alright ? and call your mom 

everyone gave him and the teacher confused looks so did bakugo everyone thought the same thing where is he leaving ? randle patted his head 

randle: be good out there 

izuku: i will sensei and thanks again 

izuku bowed and leaves everyone gave a look at randle 

randle: i dont have the right to tell you once he comes back he will tell alright lets get back at the lesson

randle stops and sighed 

randle: for this day only we will have a free day

everyone was hell of confused now just because midoriya left what was so important about him? they all thought 

izuku called his mom on his phone

izuku: mom its time 

inko: _s-so soon?_

izuku: dont worry ill be fine remeber ive been training all these years?

inko _: yeah its just hard to see you go just if you are back please come sright on home please_

izuku: dont worry i will still remember the way home if not i will ask a pro or someone for a map

inko: _yeah i dont regret you learning on how to use a map at all_

izuku: thank you mom for teaching me all these things 

inko: _i know honey its just hard for me to see you go but call dad you hear me ? before you go_

izuku: okay i will call him 

izuku hanged up and focus on his dad contact he sighed and pushed it and ringing comes in and he hears his dad 

dad: _son? why are you calling at a time like this? should'ent you be at school?_

izuku: dad 

he grips his phone 

dad: _is everything okay son?_

izuku: d-dad i-im going to leave 

dad: _what do you mean?_

izuku: long story short im going on to a journey to find my self so i wont be here for a while 

dad: _i understand son i love you_

izuku: love you to

izuku hangs up on his dad he sighs as he walks into a forest where the voice is calling him 

??: izuku its time 

izuku: i know 

a portal opens and he steps in 

a few months passed

inko was worried about him but she knew he would be fine the school called about him all she said was he was finding out about himself in the woods they understand the door bell ringed and inko opened the door to see izuku but it was gang orca standing there it was there leader that is his father 

inko: Kugo what are you doing here?

she said while she greeted him inside 

Kugo: i wanted to see if izuku was here?

inko sighed 

inko: come here and sit down you have not been in his life for a while since you were afraid villains might come after us but let me tell you the story and so inko telled him the story all of it the to top it off the dream that izuku kept on having 

kugo: and where is he right now?

inko: he is somewhere to be himself right now i tought him all the ways to protect him self 

kugo: ah i see 

with izuku

izuku popped in a forest the last he was with zelda holding his hand they had gotten married since he deafeted ganon in those 5 months zelda looked around in awe as she looked at the tall buildings and mechiens that izuku had told her about 

izuku: well we are here princess zelda

zelda giggled 

zelda: izuku did'nt i tell you to call me zelda?

izuku: sorry

zelda: it is fine izuku do you know any places?

izuku: well i have to visit with my mother and tell her about my adventures 

zelda: ah okay will she be alright if she found out we are married ?

izuku: hahaha yeah she will she will treat you like family 

zelda: im glad 

izuku: anyway lets continue i barely remeber the path but its clear 

zelda: alright 

they walked out of the forest and started walking around izuku showed zelda some places he remebered as a kid people were staring at zelda who was wearing a blue dress they keep walking around untill they sat on a bench zelda was amzaed at how there world was different than izuku's

zelda: izuku you're world is really amazing you know that?

izuku rubbing his nose 

izuku: its not all that amazing but im happy that you enjoyed your walk

zelda: and these weird powers that your people have its so i dont know how to put it into detials 

izuku: ya but nothing like the beutifull landscape that hyile haves the air there feels nice 

zelda: hehehe i can't blame you for that 

then they heard a explosion somewhere as izuku looks around to see smoke coming from a alleyway

izuku: stay close to me 

zelda: okay

izuku and zelda goes to the explosion as they held hands when they get there they see a crowd of people and some heroes 

zelda: izuku who are those?

izuku: they are heros they protect us from villains look

he points at the slime villain 

zelda: ah i see 

random1: i heard that slime villain captured a kid 

random2: i wonder how long he been in there

strong arms: damn it if i had more power i could blow this villain out of here! backdraft help us here!

brackdraft: im sorry i have my hands full where are those fire trucks?!

strong arms: kaumi ?

kaumi: im busy with the civlians sorry 

as he said this he was pulling the poeple out of there 

strong arms: damn sorry kid you have to wait a little longer! 

izuku looked closer as he see a spiky ash blonde with red eyes izuku widen his eyes it was bakugo izuku thought izuku clenched his hands 

zelda: is something a matter izuku?

izuku: i-i can't help but i have to do this are you going to be okay with me leaving to save him for a bit?

zelda: yeah of course you are the hero of hyrule

izuku nodded

izuku breathed in and out its been a month since he defeated ganon and got his nasty scar from that battle luckly zelda was able to heal him izuku leaped out of there and running towards the slime villain the heroes was surprised as they called out to izuku to stop he did not however he grabbed his grabbling hook and grabbed kastuki and yanked him out of the slime with him caughing a bunch and puking slime out izuku took out his hyrule bow and he jumps off a wall and takes out his shock arrow as lightning grows around the arrow and he shoots it causing a lightning strike on the slime villain as he yells in pain and passes out due to the extreame pain that the shock arrow had in him izuku went up to the slime villain and pulled out his shock arrow and puts it in his pouch all of the people and pros who were watching was in shock at the display strong arms walked up to him

strong arms: hey kid that was reckless of you and why did you use your quirk? you could have caused damage

izuku looked at him 

izuku:.....

strong arms: are you ignoring me kid? answer me

izuku: ......

strong arms: your coming with me kid

just as he was about to grab izuku's arms zelda comes in and yanks his arm away

strong arms: wha!

zelda: dont you touch him! you did nothing to help that boy! izuku told me that you heroes are supposed to save everyone no matter the cost!

strong arms: respect your pros kid i could charge you 

zelda pouted izuku got mad and sighed he lifted up his shirt to revel a nasty scar strong arms when he looked almost puked right then and now 

izuku: i got this from my fight with a basically powerfull villain or should i say lasting villain? im not sure but i got this during my fight i trained and trained and trained for the fight that i had to fight to save her kingdom and thus i have a title to a hero in her kingdom and as i knight and protection i am allowed to fight as i wish this is from the king hisself 

strong arms: kid

izuku: come on zelda lets go home 

zelda: right 

they are heading home once they reach there house (yes they have a house) and izuku opens the door with his spare key that he kept all that time when they got in izuku can hear his mother talking with someone and inko leaned over the corder

inko: i-izuku?

izuku smiled as inko bear hugged him as he hugged back zelda seemed jealous so he bringed her to the hug to inko realeased izuku from the hug inko took a look at zelda

inko: izuku who is this?

izuku: oh she is m-my wife mom

zelda: hi im princess zelda of hyrule nice to meet you 

inko looked at izuku for a minute 

izuku: m-mom i can explain i can tell you my adventures 

Kugo: inko who are you talk-

izuku's pov

i was looking at the man with the orca like festures on his face i really dont know who he is glancing at zelda she seemed to be amazed at his look i guess he looks like a zora huh? he steps closer to my mom i was about to draw the master sword untill he hold his hand up

Kugo: do not worry boy i am not here to hurt your mother infact i am here because i am your father 

wait what? he sounds like gang orca oh my god how come i never relized it everytime i talked to dad over the phone his voice was so familiar 

izuku: wait your gang orca your dating my mom?

Kugo: actually izuku married 

izuku: mom how come you did not tell me this?

inko: well i thought it would be safer for us to not be under the villains rader considering he is the number 10th hero actually 9th

izuku: hm? you mean 9th? why is that?

inko: endeover has come clean with his abusiveness abusing his family what a horrible man he got his liscents taken away so the hero acency thought it was a good idea to back check there heroes 

izuku: wow i knew endeover was bad but not that bad mom

inko: now mind telling me your story about you and zelda?

izuku: you guys might want to sit down 

we sat down at the couch and i began to tell them everything how i met the father of zelda who gave me the mission to free all of the giant mechs that someone built and freed them as well as my few adventures and fights against the enimes i faced and how i explored the beatuifull land of hyrule i taken some pictures on my phone i used my lightning to charge it and showed them some pictures i taken then started to tell them how big i faced the enimes big tall even small ones they were tough to defeat and i told them how i fought the camilty canon zelda told the story of her people as well as ganon the worst one and then i ended the story how i deafeted ganon but i was injered during the fight as i show my big scar in my stomach my parents ask me how was i even alive? zelda told them that she healed me 

Kugo: thank you zelda for healing our son i am and inko's dept for saving him 

zelda: it was no problem he saved hyrule from ganon and i can't thank him enough now his journey is over and will begin a new 

kugo: how so?

zelda: he said when he talked about heroes that he wanted to be one i fully support in him and i will so as well

i looked at zelda with pleading eyes to not go as a hero even tho she as powers like me like a ice power and a fire power 

izuku: zelda please do not be a hero its a dangrous job 

zelda: then why would you want to be a hero?

izuku: to save everyone and make them feel save 

zelda: and why can't i heal you when ever you do something stupid?

izuku laughed 

izuku: thats true 

zelda hugged him

zelda: izuku we promised each other that we will always be with another 

izuku hugged back

izuku: yeah we did 

no ones pov

inko just cooed at the actions of her son towrds zelda while kuga just smirked and izuku yawned 

inko: thats time for bed 

kuga: yes it is inko

izuku: we dont have a guest room yet zelda you can sleep on my bed while i can sleep on the couch 

zelda: no you are sleeping with me izuku

izuku: b-but 

zelda: no you are sleeping with me 

izuku: o-okay

kuga just laughed at this 

before they all went to bed kuga patted his son's back

kuga: im proud of ya son im sorry i was not able to be here in your life 

izuku: dont be sorry im just glad you are here right now

kuga smiled and went off to bed with inko and izuku went into his room and changed into his pj's izuku got on the bed zelda came in that shcoked izuku she was wearing nothing on izuku looked at her blushing and looked away

izuku: why are you here naked?

zelda: izuku we are married why can't i be?

izuku: guess that is true 

zelda plopped down the bed with izuku's side and cuddling with him izuku was blusing cause of her medium sizeed breast was touching him izuku went to sleep zelda to until a new day came across them 


	2. izuku's will to be a hero and comfront zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku and zelda are training for there entrence exams but during that something happens a guardian shows up

izuku wakes up with arms around him he turns around to look at zelda who was sleeping with him he blushed when he looked at her breast but shaked his head he got up making zelda waking up

zelda: hey.... why are you up?.......

izuku: oh im training for the entrence exams we have only 5 months left to train 

zelda: ....yeah but...... fine

zelda gets up she puts her cloths on when she packed for his world when her father decided that he will protect her with his life she did not like it but she really wanted to be with izuku he kind of saved her in a dungeon when ganon took her away from her father izuku got dressed and headed out to cook some breakfeast soon enough zelda is out of the room and kugo and inko yawned when they were out of there room "hey dad do you mind training me for this entrence exam i know you are a pro hero i wont take your recommanded exams i want to feel like i earned it" izuku said kugo looked at him while chuckling " sure son what do you want to know?" kugo said izuku puts down the plates and everyone started eating "well dad i want to use my quirks i really have not used them exept the lightning quirk i basically controll the elements fire water earth and air pretty cool right?" izuku said kugo looked at inko " well i told izuku to keep his quirk a secret and only use his lightning and only use the other's unless abosualty neccary for him to use" inko said kugo was thinking 'how could he train izuku? he could have some better reaction times.. thats it' " izuku you will be learning how to react fast and be better with your quirk control which means we will be putting you to the absoulte limits zelda do you have any quirks or power?" " well i have some fire and ice like izuku's but they are weak" she looks down kuga pats her back " hey its not weak every quirk or power needs to be trained how about inko train you or me and izuku can train you after his training is done?" zelda nodded 

izuku seemed to be happy with this and nodded himself "dad how we about train today? show you some of my skills?" kuga laughed " sure sounds fine with me after we are done eating lets go to ou- my acency izuku and zelda" they finsihed eating and izuku kuga and zelda heads off in his car that he brought home they arrived in his acency one of his side kicks looks at him " boss who are those?" kuga grapped izuku and patted him on his head " this is my son gokia his name is izuku Sakamata midoriya he is going to train with me so is his wife we will be in the training room" the sidekick nodded and they head into the training room where its big and tall in there izuku looks at his father who has his hero suit on and kuga looked at his son ' he said he wants to be a hero well how will he act when i try attacking his wife?' " **TELL ME IZUKU HOW WILL YOU REACT IF I DO THIS?** with a swift speed he was right near zelda izuku with his reaction kuga was about to punch her but izuku pushed her aside and took the punch and skid through the floor but stabbed his sword at the ground to stop moving " **GOOD NOW HOW WILL YOU ACT WHEN A LIFE IS ON A LINE WILL YOU GO FIGHT THE VILLAIN OR GET THE CLIVIAN TO SAFTY??"** this was true izuku saved many lifes during his time in hyrule but never fought against someone he barelly ment sure he as notes on his father gang orca he was struggling to get up he did get up he looked up to see a punch was about to it him he blocked it with his shield and parried him away kuga unlished his soundwives and hurts izuku ears izuku's vision blurred, but he stood up anyway and waved his sword around he was wobbling kuga rushed towards him and was about to punch him izuku blocked the attack even through his vision is blurry he can still fight kuga punched him with his other arm and izuku backed flipped away while in mid air he grabbed his bow and aimmed towards the ground with a bomb arrow and shot it kuga held up his arms as the explosion went off and he skid on the floor before stopping he sees izuku was on the ground and shot a another sound wave at him izuku shot some fire towards him and he hold up his arms in a x postion " **GOOD FIGHTING SKILLS BUT YOU NEED TO BE DISIPLEN!"** kuga sprouted some water on his face before going in there in punching his arm 

Before he can do izuku blacked flipped away and punched back only few meters " **YOU NEED TO BE TRAINED IN STRENGTH ALONE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR ITEMS ARE NOT THERE WHEN YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAINST A VILLAIN OR SOMEONE YOU NEED TO BE READY FOR THIS SON!"** before izuku can even react kuga punched him again and sent him flying against a wall creating a impact and izuku fell on the floor and izuku stabbed his sword on the ground and lifted up himself " even tho my items my be gone i have a heart of a hero in my soul even when things seem tough i will not back down untill the place is clear or my body gives out but i wont let that happen i will train and train my body untill i am ready to face off bigger and stronger villains !" he lifts his sword up kuga smiled ' he has a good point but i need to train him i like his motive he wont back down just because of the stronger villain and will fight untill he or she is gone or die trying if this is the path he will take then i will support him all the way!' " **GOOD SPEAK IZUKU NOW LETS FIGHT! NO MORE HOLDING BACK!** " they fought and fought untill izuku's body gave out he was asleep for a day to regain his strength during that time zelda trained with kuga and was able to use her fire and ice to a extreme digree izuku was sitting down while zelda was sparring with kuga to hand to hand compact she lost izuku handed her a cub of water " dad will you tell UA to let me and zelda team up i dont want to let anyone take her while i am there its my duty to protect her" izuku said "alright ill see if i can make sure that your items can be used to you have grown izuku im proud of you" "thanks dad" izuku said 

month 1 

izuku is able to control all of his quirks and have a fast reaction time to punches swords arrows and some knifes and smaller weapons 

month 2 

izuku and zelda meditated to have a strong sense of mind and be clear by there srroundings 

month 3 

izuku has been able to fully control over everything and do it during extreme things and has been studying along with zelda with the help of izuku being able to learn things quiet quickly 

month 4 

izuku has done some more training now his hits hurt like a truck or like a planet thanks to his father's extreme fighting training and can predict people movements sightly 

month 5

izuku holding his breath under water and now gained a abilty to breath under water without the air in his lungs must of got that from his father izuku stayed in there for along time and came out soaking wet as zelda bringing a towel to him and lets him dry off " looks like you are able to breath under water huh?" zelda said " yeah thanks to my father's ability to be able to i have small gills around my neck that i did not know i had but anyways the exam is in 5 hours we should get home and rest and eat something before we starve during the exam's" zelda nodded as they went home and eat and shower as they head out as it was time for the entrence exams zelda was with him and they were able to find a sit but with bakugo next to him izuku sighed and sat down and zelda sat down on his lap " who is that nerd?" " none of your bussinuss bakugo we stopped being friends after you started bullying everyone" " shut it nerd" izuku growled at him and bakugo just looked away zelda turned around and pouted he sighed " listen bakugo im sorry" " sorry for what?" " for not being your friend and ignoring you for most of our childhood" " fine im going to ask again who is that on your laps?" izuku sighed again and looked at zelda and she nodded " its okay izu you can tell him" zelda said izuku nodded " this is princess zelda from hyrule you know that ive been gone for the past 5 months?" bakugo nodded " well i went to save her from a villain called ganon i managed to kill him but in the process he destoried my side stomach" he lifted his shirt to revel that nasty scar which zelda flinched at so did bakugo " damn you are pretty tough was he tough?" " yeah but i managed to beat him zelda helpped me in the end her father gave me the primission to marry her as well to be her knight or guard and protect her with my life" bakugo looked down he looked at izuku and gave a thumbs up which made izuku smiled so did zelda while president mic was explaining a blue haird girl stand up " sir if i may interject! but you did not metion the foruth robot that you mention its not even on here this is a vilation of the heroes who went here before us and you!" i looked up as she was pointed at me and zelda " you the girl on his lap you must get off of him and sit on your own school seat that the school as provided! and you the green hair stop talking your distracting everyone else!" i got mad i gestured zelda to stand up and i stand up and galred at him " you have no idea what you are talking about girl she is my wife and she did not go to school because of her satus has a princess she wanted to be a hero with me so i helped her study for this and tought her all the things necceracry for this and also i am the son of the number 10th hero gang orca if you have any complates talk with my father but i assure you that you wont get anywhere with him now leave us alone iw as catching up with my friend bakugo and sit down your distracting others...." izuku sat down and zelda sat down on his lap and the blue haried girl sat down " okay! alright lets get this a plus ultra!" president mic said i sat up and zelda sat up i look at bakugo and gave him a fist bump and wished him a good luck 

izuku's pov

the written test was easy since i tought zelda alll the tihngs she needed a hero to be able to do it she aced the test to with a score of 80 i mangaed to pass with a 110 i corrected all the mistakes that were made in the test with the help with my dad that is he tought me all the ways that heroes are suposted to do in things that go wrong so me and zelda made it to the buss as we ride to battle ground beta it was huge i talked with zelda to come up with a plan " zelda if we work together that means they will give us rescue points or hero points for working together i can distract the robots while you can destory them vise versa" she nodded " yeah i hope we get in together in the same class!" " i made sure my dad make that happening right now" "really?" "yeah" " READY?! AND START!" in a instant i grabbed zelda's hand and ran into the the allways as we destory the robots there and all over the allyways i can hear mic yelling at them " IN A FIGHT NO ONE TELLS YOU TO GO FOLLOW THOSE KIDS FOR EXAMPLE!!!!" i ignore them as me and zelda started to clear out as many robots as we can we are in the center now panting hard we continue to do this untill a loud boom happend i looked up and came down a guardian what? that should not be here no! its a really big one but i thought ganon's darkness was gone! 

no ones pov 

the observation room

nezu and the teachers are watching the students and watching one student in peculiar way it was izuku and zelda " awziwa please hand me the papers for zelda and izuku" awaza handed the papers to nezu and looked them over " these kids quirks says here for zelda she can produce flames and ice in her body and realase them through her hands and izuku's Sakamata? thats new he can control all elements he updated it last month ago looks like he can summon shields" nezu looked at the screen again and he gasped what is that? " shouta what is that infront of izuku and zelda?" " looks like a mechian" powerloader said " i can't let them die!" all might said he was about to rush out of the room untill nezu stopped him " toshinori sit down i want to observe when a true fear is in a person will they run away or fight it ?" nezu said looking at the screen showing izuku protecting zelda was behind him while he was holding his sword up " what kind of sword is that?" powerloader asked " hm looks like a regular sword to me" nezu said they all cover there mouths when izuku was hit in the side with the laser beam he falls down but he stands up and ready's his sword anyway " this sword has guts i want him and that girl in my class" shouta said " understood if he can be treated by recovery girl" nezu said 

with izuku and zelda

izuku was ready's his sword as he stands up he was clenching his side as he was breathing heavily " izuku save yourself ill be fine run!" he kinda falls but stabs his sword to the ground and with a grunt he stands up again he was wobbling the guardian gets closer and aims at izuku " NO!" zelda pushed him out of the way and holds out her hand as light shines everywhere when it ends the guardian powers down zelda looks at her hand "was was that?.. the pow-" izuku falls to the ground zelda looks over to where izuku is and rushed to him " no, no..." zelda looks at his side she can't do anything here no healing magic because she was supoosed to hide it she shakes izuku " izuku! get up!" she holds him up as he coughs izuku looks at zelda with a smile on his face " you're going to be just fine" izuku again with a smile looks at her then his body goes limb zelda begins to cry into his shirt as he layed there in her arms as his sword fell on the ground she continues to cry untill the sword glows bright zelda looks at it untill a tall girl appears she speaks " zelda do you want to save him?" " yes!" " then let me allow to be in his body i can heal him" " a-are you sure?" "yes" zelda looks at izuku and at the tall girl and nodded the girl went into izuku as he coughs and looks at zelda "what happend?" "you're okay" she cries into his shirt harder this time as he hugs her izuku looked at the gaurdian zelda stopped crying and stands up and helps izuku up izuku took out his bow and a bomb arrow and destoried the guardian " no one needs to have that" zelda shakes her head " im tired as crap" izuku said zelda laughed a bit " come on lets go home" izuku said as they left many poeple there was confused at what happend but was glad that he was okay 

with izuku and zelda 

they got home and zelda went to his room izuku wonder why ? so he went to his room to find zelda crying on his bed he feels really bad he goes to her and pats her on the back he is rubbing her back they sat there for a while with izuku humming a song that zelda knows she smiles "thank you izuku tomorrow can we just spend time together tomorrow?" " yeah we can do that zelda" "love you" "i love you to" they lay down and they sleep 


End file.
